


La niñera

by AgathaG



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaG/pseuds/AgathaG
Summary: Rey Kenobi no es una de esas mujeres que se rinden a la primera y su orgullo la no permitirá dejarse vencer por unos niños problemáticos, especialmente por la pequeña pesadilla de Anakin Solo.En todos sus años de experiencia como niñera, no imaginaba lo poco preparada que estaría para su encuentro con la familia Solo y pronto se dará cuenta que la mejor solución para ellos incluirá el trabajar de la mano con su ausente jefe.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. BIENVENIDA

**Día 1: bienvenida.**

\- _En 10 metros, gire a la derecha._

Rey tarareaba distraídamente la canción que sonaba en la radio mientras seguía las instrucciones de la dama del GPS, intentando hacer a un lado la ansiedad que crecía en ella al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino.

De vez en cuando alternaba su mirada nerviosa del camino al reloj para asegurarse que todo iba conforme a lo planeado, _8:27_ , solo dos minutos de diferencia desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Según la dama del GPS quedaban alrededor de 12 minutos para llegar al lugar, lo que le regalaba 21 minutos exactos antes de la primera reunión con su nuevo jefe.

Había escuchado algunas historias sobre lo difíciles niños Solo (sobretodo del pequeño) y de lo demandantes que podía llegar a ser de la boca de algunas colegas en el Naboo nanny care y se había negado a creer que unos niños (especialmente el de tan solo 8 años) podían causar tanto alboroto.

No fue hasta después de haber aceptado el trabajo (y muy tarde para retractarse) que pudo conocer el largo historial de niñeras fallidas de la familia Solo, que en su mayoría habían tenido una misma causa, Anakin Solo. Donde la lista de niñeras no solo abarcaba su compañía sino otras tres de la zona.

Si bien al principio se había sorprendido que una oferta de trabajo tan llamativa hubiera caído en sus manos a pocos días de haberse instalado en la ciudad y ser contratada por la agencia, lo atribuyó a la suerte sin saber que quizá había sido víctima de una jugada baja por parte de sus colegas quienes rehuían profundamente del pequeño Solo.

Pero en fin, trabajo es trabajo y a pesar que su horario podría llegar a ser bastante demandante, la paga era realmente buena. Además ella tampoco era una novata en su área, a sus 28 años se sentía orgullosa del nivel de preparación que había alcanzado, sabiendo que estaba por encima de la media y que además poseía una excelente experiencia.

Si Anakin Solo era excelente haciendo huir niñeras pues Rey también tenía mucha experiencia tratando con niños problema. A final de cuentas no había nada que con un poco de constancia, cariño y muchos kilos de paciencia no se podía solucionar.

**...**

_\- Ha llegado a su destino._

_8:37_ , le había tomado 10 y no 12 minutos en llegar a su destino, teniendo 2 minutos más para prepararse mentalmente para lo que pudiera venir, ¿Haría alguna diferencia si fueran 2 horas?... _Por Dios, Rey, cálmate. Es solo un niño más._

Y luego de identificarse en la casilla de vigilancia, las grandes puertas de entrada se abrieron para dar paso hacia la inmensa residencia Solo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del guardia de seguridad siguió derecho quedando impresionada de lo vasto del lugar. Donde quiera que volteara se encontraba con lo hermosamente cuidada que estaba la vegetación.

El final del camino llevaba a una rotonda con una preciosa fuente en el centro. Allí pudo observar cuan grande y hermosa era el caserío. Dos pisos de techos altos que daban la impresión de ser de mayor altura, largos pilares donde se unían la calidez de colores crema y fríos marfil, hueso y blanco. Lo clásico y la elegancia se habían unido para formar la mansión Solo.

Rey quedó sin aliento, sabía lo acaudalado que era su jefe por el expediente familiar que le había sido otorgado, además no era tonta, el apellido Solo de por si ya poseía bastante peso, pero eso no la había preparado para presenciar tal nivel de opulencia.

Al bajarse del auto, encontró al pie de las escaleras de la casona a una alta mujer rubia con cara de pocos amigos y detrás de ella un hombre joven de rasgos hispanos con un rostro amable.

\- Bienvenida señorita Kenobi, mi nombre es Christine Phasma, asistente personal del Señor Solo.

_Al diablo mis 23 minutos..._

\- Es bueno saber que maneja la puntualidad, puesto que el señor Solo es una persona muy ocupada y toma muy en serio el buen uso del tiempo. El Señor Dameron se encargará de estacionar su auto y si me acompaña, podemos iniciar cuanto antes.

La mujer hablaba completamente seria y carente de emoción, observándola con ojos fríos. Le impresionaba la manera en que, a pesar de que le había soltado una especie de cumplido su voz aún sonaba como si estuviera siendo amonestada.

El hombre moreno, le dijo un pequeño bienvenida y le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba sus llaves. Pero eso no fue suficiente para detener el creciente nerviosismo que se gestaba dentro de ella.

\- El señor Solo no llevará a cabo la reunión, todos los asuntos referentes a su trabajo deberá tratarlos directamente conmigo, ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Totalmente claro.

Rey tartamudeó al hablar dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a la intimidante mujer.

Siguió a paso firme detrás de la rubia, adentrándose en el lugar sin mirar a los lados para apreciar la hermosa arquitectura de la casa por miedo a dar un paso en falso. Se secó las sudorosas manos en el pantalón, mientras seguía escuchando a la mujer sin dejar de pensar que tenía 28 años y se sentía como una niña pequeña que estaba siendo llevada a la oficina de la directora.

Al final de un largo pasillo llegaron a una oficina, donde la mujer rubia se sentó detrás de un escritorio de caoba. Con lo que supuso Rey que era su propio expediente en manos, empezó a hacer la serie de preguntas y las acotaciones a las que estaba habituada para su primer día de trabajo, pero siendo mil veces más intimidante que cualquier entrevista que haya tenido antes.

Pero a pesar de la fría mirada de la mujer, Rey intentaba sonreír y ser lo más cálida y educada que podía para dar la mejor impresión posible, sin importar lo fuera de lugar podía sentirse.

-Las habitaciones de la familia así como muchas de las áreas comunes se encuentran en el segundo piso, al cual usted podrá tener acceso siempre y cuando esté al cuidado de los niños.

Señorita Kenobi, a diferencia de los empleados que se encuentra ubicados en la casa de servicio, su habitación se va a ubicar aquí en el primer piso de la casa, ya que necesita encontrarse cerca en caso de que sus servicios sean requeridos a cualquier hora del día.

Una vez termine su jornada deberá permanecer en el primer piso, para evitar causar molestias a la familia, valorando el orden, la tranquilidad y el silencio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Y aunque no las tenía, la poca paciencia en los ojos de la mujer borraron el ápice de cualquier duda que pudiera existir.

\- No señora.

\- Muy bien, los dos mayores se encuentran en este momento en la escuela y no llegarán hasta las 2 pm. El Señor Solo es una persona muy puntual, ordenada y disciplinada; y espera que a sus hijos les sean inculcados esos mismos valores, por lo tanto es importante que estos lleven a cabo todas sus actividades sin ningún contratiempo...

La mujer la mirada a fijo y en ese momento dio una respiración profunda que desmostraba impaciencia antes de continuar hablando.

\- Con la mayor de ellos no habrá problema, debido a que es una joven muy independiente, su verdadera tarea está con el joven Anakin que a diferencia de su hermana, no disfruta mucho del orden. Pero entiendo que esto no debería ser un problema para usted Señorita Kenobi, ¿cierto?-

Rey solo pudo negar con la cabeza y notar la molestia en la voz de la señora Phasma al hablar del pequeño.

\- Excelente, ahora, la pequeña ahora se encuentra con sus tutores, sus servicio va a empezar el día de hoy alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para que conozca las instalaciones y se ponga al día con los horarios de los niños. Por lo tanto, comencemos.

**...**

Piano, esgrima, natación y francés avanzado era una de las tantas marcas en el horario de la señorita Leia Solo. Wow, _¿acaso la niña dormía?_ De verdad que tenía que ser muy ordenada para llevar a cabo tantas actividades con tal solo 15 años.

Rey se encontraba dentro de la que iba a ser su habitación en la casa, intentando ponerse al día con cada uno de los horarios de los Solo, antes de recibir la llamada de su jefa para empezar a hacerse cargo de la más pequeña de los Solo.

Conocía familias que buscaban ocupar las horas de sus hijos de manera productiva, pero esto le parecía algo excesivo, _¿como era posible que hasta la pequeña Padme de 5 años poseía una agenda?_

Lunes:

Desayuno 8 am.

Clases particulares de 9 a 11 am.

Hora de la merienda 11:30am.

Clases de pintura 12 a 1 pm.

Hora del baño 1:30 pm.

Almuerzo 2 pm.

Siesta 4 pm a 4:30 o más (ajustable).

Merienda 5 pm.

Clase de etiqueta 5:30 a 6 pm.

Recreación libre 6-8 pm.

Cena familiar 8 pm.

Hora de dormir 9 pm.

Siguió estudiando detalladamente el horario de la pequeña Padme, Creador _, ¿de verdad necesitaba 3 clases de etiqueta a la semana? ¿Quien era, la hija de los duques de Cambridge?_

Una vez terminado con los tres horarios y colocando las alarmas y recordatorios necesarios en su teléfono, suspiró. De por si ya iba a ser bastante complicado balancearse entre los cronometrados horarios de los niños y aún no conocía al pequeño Anakin.

_Esta bien Rey, todo va a estar bien._

Siguió revisando los archivos de cada niño, haciendo notas mentales de todo lo que podía de sus notas médicas. A pesar del asma leve de Leia Solo y la alergia al polen del pequeño Anakin, eran niños bastante sanos.

A diferencia de la pequeña, que su perfil era más enfermizo y el número del doctor de la familia figuraba en la esquina superior derecha de su hoja. Su nota estaba llena de detonantes de alergias respiratorias: polvo, polen, flores, perfumes, desinfectantes, humo, animales y prácticamente todo aquello que tuviera un olor.

Actualmente la pequeña estaba en tratamiento para controlar las alergias, él asma y la sinusitis y debía ser en extremo puntual con sus medicamentos sin saltarse ni uno, había sido fuertemente advertida sobre eso por Phasma.

3 medicamentos diferentes, un inhalador y gotas para la nariz, además de sus vitaminas conformaban el pequeño bolso de medicinas de la niña.

Se encontraba tan concentrada que dio un pequeño brinco cuando el pitido de su teléfono anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_"Salón principal en 5 minutos" - Christine Phasma._

10:50 am anunciaba la pantalla bloqueada de su móvil y repasó mentalmente el recorrido por la casa para trazar la ruta hacia el lugar. Rápidamente se vio en el espejo de la cómoda de su habitación y al alisarse el cabello con las manos respiró profundamente.

 _Vamos Rey, tú puedes con esto_. Y armándose de valor abandonó la habitación, estaba lista para los niños Solo.


	2. Los niños Solo (Parte 1)

**Los niños Solo**

**Primer round: Padmé**

Una vez terminadas las clases particulares la niña y las presentaciones correspondientes, Phasma había colocado a la pequeña a su cuidado y ahora ambas se encontraban sentadas en un exquisito salón de té degustando la merienda.

Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban de haber sido presentadas, la niña no había soltado una sola palabra, sin siquiera realizar ningún ademán o intento de entablar una conversación con ella. Se veía demasiado segura para culpar a la timidez, más bien, parecía estar estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. _Algo muy inusual para una niña tan pequeña..._

Aunque la seriedad en el rostro de la pequeña y sus ojos inquisitivos eran un algo antinatural, no podía negar que la hacían parecer aún más tierna de lo que ya era.

Resistiendo el impulso de pellizcar una de las rosadas mejillas de la mujercita, dio una bebida a su limonada intentado parecer lo más casual posible y decidió dar el primer paso para una conversación.

\- Entonces... ¿Te gusto tu lección de hoy, pequeña?

La niña le dio una mordida a su tostada con tomates y mozarella, masticando lentamente sin intención de darle una respuesta.

Rey optó por seguir actuando casual ante la niña. _La ley del hielo, eso es bajo pequeña..._

\- Tomaré eso como un no, también solía aburrirme en algunas clases de niña.

La pequeña sonrió con antes de hablar.

-Señorita Kenobi, ¿Puedo llamarla Rey?

\- Por supuesto que puedes, pequeña.

Rey sonrió amablemente y sintió sus hombros relajarse ante el pequeño progreso que estaba llevando con la menor de los Solo.

\- Bien, ¿Cuanto tiempo cree usted que va a durar, Rey?

\- ¿Disculpa?

Rey casi se atragantó con su bebida ante tal pregunta, y por tal tono mordaz saliendo de la boca de una niña de tan solo cinco años.

\- ¿Cuanto, tiempo, cree, usted, que, va, a, durar?

La niña remarcaba lentamente cada palabra en la oración mientras sonreía con suficiencia sabiendo que a pesar de estar actuando de manera casual, sus palabras la había descolocado.

Entonces me estás retando pequeña, muy bien, dos podemos jugar ese juego.

\- No tengo razones para abandonar pequeña, ¿Acaso tienes otros planes?

Siguió con su actitud tranquila, pero retando a la pequeña con la mirada.

\- Todas dicen lo mismo, la mayoría no dura la primera semana.

\- No suelo ser como la mayoría.

La niña frunció un poco el ceño al ver que la niñera había vuelto a un estado de tranquilidad y no uno fingido; entonces decidió jugar su última carta para probarla.

\- Quizá deberías esperar a conocer a mi hermano.

Fue el turno de Rey de sonreír con suficiencia al ver lo predecible que era la última carta de la pequeña y respondió con el tono su tono más despreocupado.

\- Quizá tu hermano debería de conocerme a mi.

Las cejas de la pequeña se levantaron en señal de sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa terminó siendo para Rey cuando el rostro de la niña cambió drásticamente a una sonrisa divertida, la primera sonrisa real por parte de la infanta.

Estirando su pequeña mano hacia ella y le habló por primera vez sin rastros de sarcasmo.

\- Me gusta su estilo Rey, bienvenida a bordo.

La mujer estrechó su manita y le sonrió con complicidad.

\- El placer es todo mío Padmé.

A pesar de que el momento se vio interrumpido por el recordatorio de su teléfono anunciando que debía llevar a la pequeña salón de estudio o "la clase" (como Padmé le llamaba) para sus clases de pintura, en ese momento se formó un acuerdo tácito entre ambas, Rey se había ganado a la niña, ganando así esta primera ronda.

Pero aunque algo le decía que este había sido el encuentro más fácil de todos, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de emoción que la embargaba.

_Listo el primer encuentro, ahora quedan dos y que la fuerza me acompañe..._

**...**

**Segundo Round: Leia.**

Después de la rara merienda, la pequeña Padmé se vio de regreso en el salón de estudio para el comienzo de sus clases de pintura.

Y como la niñera no debe entrar a las clases privadas de la pequeña para evitar ser objeto de distracción, Rey se encontraba meditando sobre tal extraño carácter en una niña tan pequeña.

No iniciaría el jardín de niños hasta Septiembre y sus tutores se encargaban de la educación básica hasta entonces, pero algo le decía que de básica no tenía nada. Por la perfecta dicción y capacidad de atención de la niña es probable que sus tutores le enseñaban más allá de la lectura, escritura, matemática básica y colorear sin salirse de las líneas.

Tanta presión en una niña tan pequeña, además de que estaba constantemente rodeada de adultos hacían que la pequeña actuara como uno. Rey suspiró, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por la situación de la pequeña Solo. Pobre niña, probablemente los grandes al estar en edad escolar tendrían amigos, pero ella, fuera de sus respectivas clases de baile a la semana donde compartía con otras niñas de su edad estaba verdaderamente sola.

La pequeña Padmé sería con la que más pasaría tiempo, así que si la niña necesitaba una amiga y Rey podía cambiar un poco su situación, valdría la pena.

Además si lograba ganarse a la pequeña podía ser un paso más cerca de llegar a los hermanos mayores.

\- Adiós Rafael, nos vemos la otra semana.

Rey no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que vio la puerta de la clase abrirse. La pequeña Padmé se despedía con la mano de su profesor de pintura, mientras caminaba hacia el sillón donde se encontraba sentada.

Rey rió para sí misma, al ver lo adorable que se veía la pequeña con manchas de acuarelas por todos lados, incluso unas cuantas en su rostro. Ahora entendía porque la hora del baño estaba programada justo después de la clase de pinturas...

\- Vaya, pero si yo había dejado una niña en ese salón, ¿donde habrá quedado?... ¡Oh pero si eres tú! Casi no te consigo debajo de toda esa pintura.

Sonrió al ver reír a la niña con una manita sobre su boca.

_Así es, pasos de bebé..._

**...**

\- Entonces, ¿no puedes usar el blanco con las acuarelas?

Rey se encontraba peinando a la pequeña Solo en su hermoso cuarto de princesa. Una vez terminado su baño, Padmé se encontraba más comunicativa al enterarse que su nueva cuidadora sabía hacer una gran cantidad de trenzados.

\- No, Rafael dice que debes aprovechar la superficie que usas, ay...

\- Lo siento pequeña, gran nudo.

\- Esta bien, al menos tú lo haces suave. Sarah solía jalar mi cabello todo el tiempo al peinarme, al menos solo duro una semana, sino ya no tendrías nada que peinar.

Rey seguía sorprendida ante la naturalidad de la niña sobre el constante cambio de niñeras, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

Así que para evitar hablar de ello, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema. Pero no fue necesario al ver que la pantalla de su teléfono se encendía anunciando que ambas debían partir cuanto antes.

\- Hora de irnos, pequeña.

Y colocando la liga sobre la trenza francesa de la pequeña, se levantó y extendió una mano que la niña aceptó gustosa.

Ahora si Rey, a por los otros dos Solo.

**...**

\- ¿Podrías hacer el favor de comportarte hoy Anakin?

Leia Solo se encontraba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, como era costumbre de los lunes, tanto ella como Anakin eran llevados directamente del colegio al club campestre.

Allí se encontrarían con la nueva niñera de sus hermanos para almorzar, la mujer se encargaría del mocoso por el resto del día y ella sería libre para seguir su agenda el resto del día.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que haré lo contrario, eh barbie?

Leia puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo y levantó rápidamente la vista de su teléfono con molestia para encontrarse con la pose de falsa inocencia de su hermano que miraba por la ventana al otro extremo del asiento trasero. Idiota...

\- Mira mocoso, no estoy bromeando contigo, más te vale portarte bien hoy con tu nueva niñera si no quieres vértelas conmigo.

El niño dejó de mirar por la ventana para lanzarle una mirada de fastidio a su hermana mayor antes de hablar.

\- ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que pase con la niñera?

\- No me importa, pero escuchaste a papá. Como vuelvas a correr a una niñera pagaremos los tres y el cumpleaños de Annie es la próxima semana, así que te comportas o la pagarás muy caro mocoso.

\- Oh barbie, es un alivió que a ti no te agrade Annie, porque de repente me dieron ganas de romper el récord de 6 días que obtuve con Sarah...

Leia soltó el teléfono molesta, tirando fuertemente a su hermano de la oreja de su hermano.

\- Escúchame bien mocoso...

\- Leia déjame, suelta, ¡ay!

\- No, escúchame bien, tú harás caso y te portarás bien con la niñera o te daré la disciplina que no has llevado en toda tu vida, ¿he sido clara?

\- ¡Esta bien!

\- Bien.

_"Idiota"_

O algo parecido había salido de la boca de el menor de los Solo una vez que lo hubo soltado, Leia solo volteó los ojos obviando el pequeño ardor en el dorso de su mano donde brillaban unas pequeñas líneas rojas, rasguños que había causado Anakin en su intento por liberarse. Respiro profundo antes de volver a su teléfono, Mocoso...

**...**

\- Entonces pequeña, tus hermanos deben estar por llegar en algún momento, ¿algún consejo?

\- No te muevas, si no te mueves no podrán verte.

Rey ahogó la risa en su limonada ante la referencia a la escena del T-Rex en Jurassic Park, una risa que fue acompañada por la de la pequeña. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el restaurant del club campestre esperando a los dos hermanos mayores, Rey agradeció el hecho de que el lugar estuviera prácticamente vacío, quizá a partir de mañana podría arreglarse un poco más para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar...

\- Eres malvada... ¿No eres muy joven para haber visto esa película?

\- Oh no, papá las ama, hemos visto un montón de veces cada una, incluyendo las de los 90. ¡Hey Leia, por aquí!

No tuvo tiempo para reparar en la divertida manera en que la pequeña Leia había dicho "los 90", como si estos hubieran pasado millones de años atrás. En ese momento entrando al lugar se encontraban dos niños rubios, ambos impecables en sus uniformes escolares.

La mayor caminaba firme y segura, sus ojos verdes combinaban a la perfección con el color del suéter de su uniforme, su mirada estaba llena de aburrimiento, impaciencia y molestia como solo la de un adolescente podía. Quizá demasiado adolescente.

El pequeño niño rubio fruncía el ceño y miraba al piso, Rey aún no lo había conocido y ya algo obviamente lo molestaba, _genial..._

No pudo observarlos mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a la mesa, Rey, con su mejor sonrisa se puso de pie para saludarlos pero antes de que pudiera soltar una palabra para presentarse, la mayor de los Solo tomó la palabra.

\- Hey miren, en la otra mesa se encuentra la señora Holdo, ¿que les parecen si van a saludarla niños?

\- Pero yo no quiero ir.

La rubia mayor levantó una ceja amenzadoramente ante la respuesta de su hermano menor, a lo que este solo volteó los ojos y dio una respiración profunda.

\- Esta bien, vamos Padmé.

Una vez los niños fueron a la otra mesa la mayor tomo asiento frente al suyo y le hizo un ademán con la mano a la para que siguiera su ejemplo. Una desconcertada Rey, sin saber muy bien que decir optó por mantener su sonrisa y se sentó.

\- Tú debes ser Leia, yo soy Rey y es un placer conocer...

\- Ok, "señorita Rey", sé que su contrato probablemente dirá que usted debe hacerse cargo de "tres niños", pero como podrá darse cuenta no soy una niña y estoy muy lejos de necesitar una niñera. Así que vamos a hacer esto más fácil para ambas, de esta manera nos ahorraremos las aburridas presentaciones y todos los intentos fallidos de "ser amigas". Muy bien, ¿que tal si yo sigo con mi agenda por mi cuenta como cada día y usted se encarga de "cosa uno" y "cosa dos"? Tranquila, me mantendré en su campo de visión para no causarle problemas. Si lo hacemos de esta manera le sonreiré a papá y fingiré que me agrada cuando pregunte por usted e incluso, podría ayudarla de vez en cuando a mantener a raya a las pequeñas bestias, ¿Le parece bien? A mi también, muy buena charla, si me necesita, estaré en aquella mesa de allá con mis amigas, que tenga un excelente día.

Y entonces la niña se levantó en de la mesa y se fue, dejando a la pasmada niñera con la palabra en la boca. ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto era esta? ¿Quien se creía esta niña para venir a decirle a ella como hacer su trabajo? Rey estaba completamente molesta.

Pero algo era seguro, había perdido y por mucho este segundo round y lo peor de todo era que todavía quedaba uno, este sería un largo primer día...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente este capítulo eran dos separados, pues quería presentar a los Solo de manera individual, pero por cuestiones de longitud preferí unirlos en esta versión.
> 
> Así que déjame saber que te parece la historia hasta ahora en los comentarios.
> 
> Enjoy.


	3. Los niños Solo (Parte 2)

**Los niños Solo**

**Último round: ¿Anakin?**

Rey aún no tenía idea de cual encuentro la había desconcertado más, si el de Leia o el de Anakin Solo.

Durante el almuerzo todo había salido completamente opuesto a lo que ella hubiera pensado con el menor de los Solo. Rey esperaba algo más burlón para medirla como el recibimiento de la pequeña Padmé, incluso algo grosero como el de Leia, pero no, el pequeño la había ignorado totalmente, incluso se podría llegar a decir que fue su manera de ser amable con ella.

Después de haberse presentado no hablo más de lo necesario, se limitó a comer y de vez en cuando a seguir la conversación que brotaba de los labios de su hermana menor, que animadamente le hablaba de su día con su pequeña voz de pajarito. _Algo en esto no se se siente bien..._

_La agenda a seguir decía Clases de esgrima de 3-5 para Leia y Clases de tenis para Anakin de 3-4 pm._

Rey ( _le había aclarado Leía rápidamente después del almuerzo_ ) acompañaría al pequeño a su clase para luego volver inmediatamente a casa para seguir con la agenda de los dos menores. Leia sería buscada una vez terminada su clase por el chófer de la familia.

Habían acompañado a la mayor de los Solo a donde se encontraba su clase de esgrima, se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de dedos y un " _nos vemos en casa_ " pero solo observando a Anakin, Rey entrecerró los ojos al ver esta interacción.

 _Raro_ , pensó, pero tendría que pensar en eso luego ya que debían ir hacia la otra punta del club para llegar a las canchas de tenis. _Al menos Leia había cumplido su promesa de mantenerse en su rango de visión..._

Eran pasada las 3 pm y ahora se encontraban en las gradas observando la clase de tenis del pequeño al lado de Padmé que no apartaba los ojos de lo que sea que estaba jugando en su tablet. _Quizá podría utilizar la distracción a su favor..._

\- Entonces, ¿esto es lo que sueles hacer mientras esperas?

\- Casi siempre, aveces traigo un juego o también un libro.

La pequeña respondió sin levantar la mirada del dispositivo, y como Rey esperaba la pequeña respondía por inercia, _muy bien pequeña._

\- ¿Qué me dices de tu hermana? ¿Normalmente se comporta de esa manera tan... autoritaria?

_La pequeña bufó pero siguió concentrada en lo que hacía._

\- ¿Quieres decir como una rubia encarnación del lado oscuro de la fuerza? Bueno, en su defensa ella no siempre fue así, Anakin dice que se cayó de cabeza y quedó loca. Pero papá dice que esta adolescente... yo me inclino más por la teoría de Anakin _._

La pequeña se rió y pero Rey tuvo que aguantar la risa para mantenerse profesional y espero unos segundos antes de seguir tanteando el terreno.

\- Y que me puedes decir de tu hermano, ¿todo el tiempo es así de callado?

\- Bueno él... ¡Oh no!

La pequeña frunció el ceño y su concentración se rompió cuando un _"Game Over"_ apareció en la pantalla. Entonces la pequeña la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué estas intentando?

\- Nada, solo trato de conocerlos un poco más, después de todo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante...

La pequeña la siguió mirando con sospecha antes de volver a su tablet.

\- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa...

**...**

Una vez hubo terminado la clase de tenis de Anakin, el pequeño la ignoro todo el el tiempo solo dirigiéndose a ella para agradecer la botella de agua que le había ofrecido cuando iban de camino a la camioneta para volver a la casa.

Ahora iban en el camino y Rey no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al observar a los pequeños durmiendo profundamente cuando iban a mitad de camino. Ella estaba sentada la derecha de la pequeña Padmé que iba en su silla para niños en el asiento del medio, mientras que Anakin estaba recostado contra la ventana del otro extremo.

 _-_ Son lindos cuando duermen, ¿cierto? Casi parecen humanos de verdad.

Rey se río bajo del comentario del conductor para evitar despertar a los pequeños y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos cafés que la miraron rápidamente desde el espejo retrovisor para devolver la vista al camino.

 _-_ Dameron, ¿cierto?

 _-_ Puedes llamarme Poe. Entonces, ¿Que tal el día hasta ahora? No tienes rostro de niñera en su primer día con los Solo así que o se alinearon las estrellas o es realmente buena ¿señorita...?

\- Solo Rey, por favor. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta bueno... he tenido mejores pero no me puedo quejar, ha podido salir mucho peor.

\- Entonces debe ser realmente buena.

\- Me inclinó por la alineación de las estrellas.

\- Puede que tengas razón, hace bastante tiempo ninguna niñera tenía un buen primer día.

\- No es tan reconfortante saberlo.

\- En ese caso, que la fuerza te acompañe.

Rey hizo una mueca divertida y observó al hombre lanzar una encantadora sonrisa de lado a través del espejo. Y dio un último giro a la derecha antes de atravesar la entrada a la propiedad de la familia Solo.

**...**

\- Hey niños ya llegamos, hora de despertar.

El pequeño Anakin se removió, soltando un pequeño quejido se rascó su ojitos verdes antes de verla frunciendo el ceño, con una mirada que demostraba que en parte seguía dormido. _Si que era tierno._

 _-_ Vamos, podrán seguir durmiendo en la casa.

El pequeño se estiró desperezándose, soltando un bostezo en el proceso, mientras tanto Padmé seguía sin inmutarse cuando Rey la agitó un poco.

 _-_ No va a funcionar, es hora de su siesta, se le podría caer la casa encima y seguiría durmiendo.

\- Eso es cierto.

Poe sonrió desde el asiento del conductor observando divertido que haría ella a continuación, _el muy idiota también la estaba probando,_ pensó Rey con humor.

 _-_ Adiós Poe.

\- Nos vemos, niño _._

El niño bajo del auto y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. Anakin tenía toda la razón eran las _4:27_ , el horario de la siesta estaba comprendido entre las _4 y 5_ de la tarde.

Ya que ninguno de los otros dos estaba dispuesto a ayudar en la situación ella tampoco iba a pensarlo mucho y procedió a sacar a la niña de su asiento de niños para tomarla en brazos. Era ligera, algo pequeña para tener 5, pero eso era algo en lo que pensaría después.

Poe procedió a levantar su pulgar en aprobación y ella decidió ignorarlo mientras colocaba el auto en marcha, _hubiera deseado poder también levantar un dedo hacía el hombre y no el pulgar precisamente._

Apresuró el paso para alcanzar al pequeño que iba por las escaleras de piedra de la entrada, una mucama sostenía la puerta de entrada para ambos y de esta manera no tuvo inconveniente al pasar con Padmé en brazos.

Camino a la par del pequeño por el recibidor tomando la sección derecha de las escaleras dobles para llegar a la segunda planta, a Rey le encantaba el contraste del negro de los barandales y los escalones de ébano con los brillantes suelos de mármol blanco y la brillante iluminación, le daba a todo un aspecto impecable aunque también se veía como un lugar frío, _muy frío._

El segundo piso de la mansión tenía el mismo estilo elegante, con columnas color marfil, paredes blancas, hueso o crema perlado que estaban adornados con algunos cuadros de madera de ébano, cortinas oscuras en las altas ventanas panorámicas que realizaban lindos contrates, largos pasillos alfombrados que eran idénticos y donde podría perderse fácilmente y hermosas lamparas colgantes de cristal.

Todo le era idéntico en la casa a excepción de las habitaciones que pertenecían a los los tres Solo, en la parte superior de las puertas se veían pintados a mano con una hermosa caligrafía sus nombres, _rosa bebé para Padmé, azul rey para Anakin y lila brillante para Leia_ , dando así los únicos toques de color vivo que había percibido hasta ahora en la casa.

Anakin se encontraba a medio entrar a su cuarto cuando se detuvo y con un poco de recelo se volvió a Rey, dudando antes de hablar en un murmullo.

\- Se pone de mal humor si despierta sin Nieve.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nieve, es una tigresa de bengala de peluche, es blanca con rayas negras y ojos azules, ella se molesta de verdad si despierta sin eso, ama esa cosa...

Lo miró sorprendida, _¿acaso la estaba ayudando?_

 _-_ Gracias.

Rey le sonrió amable, el pequeño solo volteó los ojos y volvió a darle la espalda para entrar a su habitación.

 _-_ Es por ella, no por ti _._

La sonrisa de Rey se borró y suspiró antes de entrar al cuarto de la pequeña, dejándola en su cama y retirando sus zapatitos, entonces recorrió la habitación buscando a la tigresa.

Revisó en el pequeño diván rosa a los pies de su cama pero _allí no estaba_. También en los otros animales de peluche se encontraban encima de un sillón redondo blanco acolchado con incrustaciones de pedrería, _pero nada_. Luego en la pequeña mesa blanca de jugar al te sobre las sillas de terciopelo, _pero tampoco estaba ahí_. Al parecer la niña amaba los animales de peluche pues allí habían elefantes, osos, gatos, unicornios y conejitos todos de colores pastel, _pero no había señales de la tigresa blanca con rayas negras y ojos azules._

Entonces volteó al vestidor, era un armario empotrado de madera blanca y estaba dividido en tres secciones, que al igual que la cabecera de la cama de la pequeña tenía motivo de castillo de princesa. Las secciones laterales funcionaban de armario, pero la sección central era un tocador muy bien iluminado y poseía un hermoso espejo en forma de corazón, tenía también pequeñas gavetas que tenían tiradores en forma de lazos rosa y finalmente encima de la silla del tocador, una Luis XV de madera blanca y terciopelo rosa, reposaba tranquilamente la tigresa blanca. _¡Bingo!_

Entonces Rey observó encima del tocador un pequeño marco de plata donde se apreciaba una foto, en ella estaba una sonriente y muy hermosa mujer rubia de corte bob, con ojos verdes expresivos y una sonrisa suave, también estaba una pequeña Padmé no mayor a 1 año o quizá 2, llevaba un lindo vestido de lunares a juego con el de la mujer que la llevaba en brazos. La pequeña abrazaba a un pequeño animal de peluche con un gran lazo rojo de regalo atado al cuello, el mismo que Rey tenía ahora en manos. _No necesito comparar el parecido entre la mujer y los dos niños mayores para saber quien era y tampoco tuvo que sacar muchas cuentas para entender porque Anakin le había advertido que la pequeña no quería estar apartada del animal de peluche._


	4. Los niños Solo (Parte 3)

**Los niños Solo**

**(Último round: Anakin)**

Padmé se encontraba sentada en la mesa del gran comedor intentando resistir las ganas de bostezar ante el gran aburrimiento que le provocaba la monótona voz de la señora Jones, preguntándose a si misma cuanto faltaba para que la clase de etiqueta terminase. _Cuan larga podía ser una hora..._

La menor de los Solo había perdido el hilo de lo que decía su maestra en algún punto entre _"los modales son un medio de mitigar comportamientos indeseables"_ y el momento en que notó el lindo reflejo de las luces del candelabro en su copa de agua. Y desde ese momento solo escuchó _bla, bla, bla_ salir de los labios de la señora Jones.

Sus ojos vagaban por cualquier detalle que pudiera encontrar "interesante" en la mesa, desde la cubertería hasta una pequeña mancha poco visible de jugo que había dejado la pequeña sobre el mantel y que esperaba que no notara su anciana profesora.

_\- Curtis también explica específicamente tres categorías de modales; cada uno de los cuales ayudan a explicar el papel multifacético que los modales juegan en sociedad. ¿Me podría decir cuáles son joven Solo?_

La pequeña salió de sus pensamientos con un brinco al escuchar la voz de su maestra tan cerca, pues la mujer había dejado de caminar alrededor de la mesa colocándose en pie detrás de ella, pero sintió alivió al saber que la pregunta iba dirigida a su hermano y no a ella, _porque no tenía idea de que había preguntado._

_\- Los tipos de modales son de higiene, de cortesía y normas culturales, señora Jones._

Un momento... ¿Qué? ¿acaso Anakin había estado prestando atención? Se preguntó la menor bastante sorprendida.

\- Así es joven Solo...

Incluso el tono de la señora Jones generalmente impasible escondía un ápice de sorpresa, seguramente esperando negativas o una respuestas sarcásticas comunes en el niño que no solía prestarle atención en lo más mínimo. Y aunque no podía verla desde su asiento, Padmé sabía por el tono de voz, que en el rostro serio de su profesora se debió haber dibujado una expresión extrañada.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la profesora retomara la clase y el sonido de los tacones en el suelo del comedor a una distancia segura fue señal suficiente para lanzar una mirada extrañada a su hermano mayor, que simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Padmé se sorprendió al caer en cuenta que no había notado que su hermano llevaba todo el día actuando raro, es decir estamos hablando de que el mismo Anakin que hizo huir a una niñera en una semana, prácticamente había ignorado toda oportunidad de molestar a la nueva niñera, o mejor dicho la había ignorado completamente. Y si bien le agradaba Rey, no podía evitar notar que era una situación bastante extraña.

La pequeña no se tragaría el cuento que de pronto había decidido tomar en serio la advertencia que les había hecho papá a los tres la noche anterior, pues conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Este solía ser más vivo, divertido y astuto (incluso llegando a ser irritante) mientras que hoy estaba más callado, malhumorado y apático que nunca, casi actuaba como _Leia..._

 _¡Eso es, Leia!_ Si bien las advertencias de su padre funcionaban mientras estaba presente, una vez fuera de su campo de visión era como si perdieran validez para Anakin, y Leia era la única que podía mantenerlo a raya, es que ella misma había experimentado lo gruñona que podía llegar a ser su hermana mayor.

Pero aún con la intervención de Leia, _¿Por qué Anakin actuaba tan raro lejos de su presencia?_ No lo sabía, pero llegaría al fondo de ello, mientras tanto debía esperar sobrevivir a la eterna hora de su clase de etiqueta.

**...**

Rey estaba sentada en una de las sillas altas de la isla de la cocina mientras conversaba gratamente con Mario y Sonya Lee, un agradable matrimonio en sus cincuenta que llevaban bastante tiempo trabajando para la familia Solo como chef y ama de llaves.

Una vez hubo llevado a los menores Solo al comedor para su clase de etiqueta fue abordada por Sonya, que había colocado la mesa y llevado una merienda para la lección del día de los pequeños. Y como no tendría nada que hacer en la próxima hora se vio inmersa en la agradable conversación de la mujer que terminó en la cocina con café acompañado de deliciosas galletas de Mario.

Al parecer la pareja, como todos los que habitaban en la casa, trabajaban en una rutina con perfeccionada exactitud minuto a minuto, llevando en completo orden el liderazgo de la cronología en la casa. Hablar con ellos fue muy esclarecedor para ella, pues por su experiencia parecían saber donde debería estar todo en cada momento en cada lugar de la casa, juntos eran como una máquina bien aceitada.

Había sido un alivio para Rey la amable actitud maternal de Sonya, pero era bueno saber que tenía a alguien a quien consultar.

\- Es una rutina muy exacta y demandante al principio, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo.

El tono amble de Sonya y la sonrisa relajada de Mario hizo imposible para ella no sonreír de regreso.

 _-_ Esperemos a ver si dura ese tiempo, Sonya.

Poe Dameron que se encontraba en ese momento entrando a la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina no pudo desaprovechar el momento para hacer una entrada con su excesiva confianza y una sonrisa de lado que solo hizo crecer la irritación en ella.

\- Oh vamos Poe, no es divertido _._

Sonya habló y miró seriamente a su esposo que por el pequeño movimiento en su comisura labial demostraba que el comentario si le había causado gracia.

\- Lo siento Rey, pero veamos el lado positivo, no tienes cara de niñera en su primer día con los Solo, eso es una buena señal _._

El comentario de Mario hizo que se ganara un leve empujón en el hombro por parte de su esposa, ante el cual Rey no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Al parecer ese es el mejor cumplido que puede recibir una niñera en esta casa.

Dijo riendo para si misma, recordando que esas habían sido las mismas palabras que había utilizado Poe unas horas antes con ella.

\- No lo tomes personal, esos pequeños pueden ser difíciles de vez en cuando pero también ha sido un tiempo difícil para ellos _._

Sonya abrió los ojos como el que ha cometido alguna imprudencia y rompió el contacto visual antes de darle a Rey el tiempo para formular más preguntas, posando su mirada en su reloj de pulsera antes de hablar.

\- Oh mira la hora querido, hemos perdido la noción del tiempo _._

Como si hubiera dicho unas palabras mágicas tanto ella como su esposo colocaron las cosas en su lugar, dejando todo en orden y abandonando la habitación, no sin antes excusarse para continuar con algunos deberes y diciendo a Rey que cualquier cualquier cosa que necesitase podía contar con ellos.

Algo confundida, posó sus ojos en un Poe Dameron que estaba de pie al lado opuesto de la isla de la cocina y lucía bastante concentrado en su taza de café como para hacer contacto visual con ella. Pero antes de formular cualquier pregunta fue sorprendida por el zumbido de su teléfono, cuya pantalla se encendió por la alarma que había colocado anunciando que estaba por terminar la clase de etiqueta de los dos menores Solo.

Rey sorprendida con la hora, dejó a un lado el raro sentimiento de incomodidad que se había generado en ella y se movió a dejar la taza que había estado utilizando sobre el fregadero. Se despidió rápidamente del hombre antes de encaminarse al pasillo para llegar al comedor.

**...**

\- Entonces, ¿estarás bien sin mi por este rato pequeña?

\- Sip.

Suspiró mientras la pequeña se deslizaba despreocupadamente por pequeño tobogán de su casita de juguete. Era parte de su rutina claro, mientras ella iba a ayudar a su hermano con las tareas, la niña se quedaría en el salón de juegos y aunque este solo quedaba al final del pasillo, Rey no se sentía cómoda dejándola allí sola.

La pequeña observó pensativa su expresión preocupada antes de que su rostro se iluminara y corriera hacia adentro de la casita de juguete, aunque realmente "casita" no era el término adecuado, pues era prácticamente del tamaño de la niñera.

\- ¡Tengo una idea!

Dijo la pequeña desde adentro mientras se escuchaban ruidos como si estuviera en búsqueda de algo.

\- _Voilà_.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa la niña salió de la casita de juguete levantando en sus pequeñas manos un par de walkie-talkies de Hello Kitty y extiéndole uno a Rey.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Así podrás estar Anakin y al mismo tiempo saber quue todo está bien por aquí, cambio.

\- Me parece que eres una niña muy lista, pequeña, dame cinco.

\- No dijiste cambio, cambio.

\- Lo siento, cambio.

Padmé sonrió victoriosa mientras chocaba la mano que la niñera había extendido. A Rey cada segundo le agradaba más esa pequeña, por lo menos tenía a alguien de su lado.

**...**

Rey se topó con Leia una vez más cuando caminaba por el pasillo caminando hacia la habitación de Anakin, pero la adolescente ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su habitación. _Muy agradable de su parte..._

La hora de estudio con Anakin se resumió en un comportamiento bastante cortes e impersonal por parte del pequeño, notó que era bastante independiente, no compartieron muchas palabras fuera de los momentos en que hubo alguna pregunta, el niño leyó en voz alta, o en el que ella le realizó un corto dictado. Había tenido más conversación con la menor de los Solo a través del Walkie-talkie que con el niño.

A pesar de los intentos de Rey de ser amable el niño rechazaba todo intento de familiaridad con la niñera, lo cual la dejaba más confundida, pues, si el niño no intentaba relacionarse con ella en lo más mínimo, _¿qué ganaba con un trato tan...?,¿Serio?, ¿Político? Pues, no tenía idea..._

En fin, ahora se encontraba con los dos niños menores en la mesa del comedor para la hora de la cena, su agenda decía que debían cenar todos los días en familia, pero si era así, ¿donde estaba su padre?

Mientras esperaban que llegase la mayor de los Solo, esta pregunta se repetía en su mente. No fue hasta que Leia tomó asiento y comenzaron su cena que tomó la decisión de intentar averiguar un poco más sobre esta peculiar familia.

 _-_ Entonces, ¿suele su padre acompañarlos en la cena?

Los tres niños voltearon a verla antes de mirarse entre ellos, siendo Leia la que tomó la palabra.

\- Si, nuestro padre suele cenar con nosotros la mayoría del tiempo, excepto los días en los que debe quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo.

\- ¿Son muy seguidos estos días?

Padmé estaba a punto de contestar cuando la mayor de los Solo bajó la copa de agua de la que había estado bebiendo y levantando una de sus cejas le lanzó una mirada de molestia a la niñera.

\- Señorita Kenobi, ¿acaso esto va a ser toda la noche o podemos comer la cena en paz?

Y con esa pregunta, de manera tácita la rubia terminó con todo intento de conversación de parte de la niñera y de los niños, pues obviamente ella no respondió a la pregunta de Leia y la cena continuó con un silencio incómodo hasta que terminó. _Si así de intimidante era la hija mayor no quería imaginar como sería su jefe..._

**...**

Una vez hubo dejado a la pequeña Padmé en la cama y de haber dado las buenas noches a Anakin, Rey se encaminó a su habitación, mientras bajaba las escaleras solo podía pensar en que algo no terminaba de encajar.

Nada había salido para como había pensado en un principio, el día resultó ser más extraño que agotador o demandante (como suelen ser). _Claro, si le restamos sus pequeños encuentros con cierta adolescente..._

Analizó sus momentos con Poe, Sonya y Mario, el primero parecía querer probarla, mientras los otros parecían intentar ocultarle algo, pero a la mejor conclusión que pudo llegar fue que ambos querían y buscaban proteger a los niños Solo. Lo cual tenía mucho sentido ante la increíble afluencia de niñeras, sumando la tensa situación familiar aún desconocida para ella. Pero eso no le quitaba lo raro a sus interacciones.

Los niños eran otro caso, la pequeña Padmé le impresionó, era muy madura para su edad y de una gran inteligencia, pero detrás de esa apariencia de "niña grande" era una pequeña muy dulce que gracias a la fuerza tenía de su lado.

Luego estaba Leia, parecía una completa antítesis a la ternura de su hermana, si bien no esperaba un recibimiento de brazos abiertos, la rubia le había dado un portazo en la cara metafóricamente hablando (aunque de haber tenido la oportunidad literal no dudaba que lo hubiera hecho), Rey había esperado un escenario diferente al tratarse de la hermana mayor.

Aunque su inicio había sido pésimo no se dejaría empañar por el, tendría que buscar la manera de llegar a la adolescente.

Y después estaba Anakin, que era el que más la había sorprendido, había tratado antes con niños problema, vaya que si, y no habían dudado desde el primer momento para hacerle frente, pero el pequeño había decidido ignorarla de manera rotunda, incluso la había ayudado en una ocasión. La niñera no lo conocía, pero era evidente que había algo que no era normal, era como si su comportamiento estuviera fuera de lugar, como si estuviera realizando un acto para ella, _como si todo fuera planeado..._

Rey salio de sus pensamientos y detuvo en seco al cruzar en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, todo debido a la pequeña tensión que se ejercía en su pie izquierdo el cual había dejado suspendido a medio paso.

Una persona cualquiera no habría notado una presión tan pequeña, pero no alguien tan experimentado como ella.

Y volteando hacia el suelo para ver el origen de lo que la había alertado se encontró con el pequeño brillo de las luces del pasillo reflejándose de manera casi imperceptible en el delgado hilo de nylon que cruzaba el paso.

La castaña dio un paso atrás, siguiendo el recorrido del hilo, desde la base de una lámpara, cruzando el pasillo, escalando por la pared derecha hasta llegar al techo, donde colgaba una bolsita de papel cuyo contenido no podía identificar desde esta altura. Contenido que estaba destinado a caer sobre ella...

Rey desató el nylon de la base de la lámpara de piso y atrapó el contenido de la bolsa sin que llegase a caer al suelo. Al abrirla fue evidente por el olor lo que en ella había, polvos pica pica, efectivamente tenían que venir del niño Solo.

Levantó la ceja, ¿de verdad? El niño pesadilla, el mismo niño que había hecho huir montones de niñeras, ¿había pasado el día entero ignorándola para desaprovechar la oportunidad de una buena broma? Si bien había estado bien medido, era algo mediocre en comparación a lo que conocía del niño, algo no estaba bien.

 _-_ Esperaba algo mejor de tu parte, pequeño.

Aunque Rey habló para sí misma algo le decía que probablemente el pequeño estaría por allí cerca. Y aún con miles de incógnitas en su cabeza siguió su camino, aunque esta vez con la certeza de que aún no conocían al verdadero Anakin Solo, pero era muy probable que tarde o temprano la verdadera personalidad del pequeño saliera a la luz.

¿ _Qué estás planeando pequeño?_

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un pitido en su teléfono, era la llegada de un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

_"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo en tu primer día?" - Finn (9:45 pm)_

_"No tengo idea" - Rey (9:46 pm)_

**...**

_-_ Ella tiene razón, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso Ani.

Los dos menores Solo se encontraban de cuclillas desde la cima de las escaleras viendo como la niñera desaparecía por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, ubicados en un punto donde no podían ser vistos desde la planta de abajo.

\- ¿No es eso ingenioso?

Anakin sonrió con suficiencia haciendo que aumentara la confusión en el rostro de la menor.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Es simple, ella es inteligente, se lo concedo, no es lo suficientemente tonta para creer que eso haya sido una verdadera broma, pero estoy seguro que poco a poco tendrá que bajar la guardia y una vez allí será presa fácil.

\- Eres malvado, Anakin.

 _-_ Lo sé.

El pequeño hizo una imitación risa malvada, a lo que su hermana pequeña mandó a callar para no ser descubiertos a deshoras fuera de la cama.

\- No estoy de acuerdo Ani, ella me agrada, es la primera en mucho tiempo que no me trata como una niña pequeña, quiero que se quede.

\- Oh vamos Paddy, somos el equipo dinamita, ¡Mírate, tienes el paquete completo de ternura! Jamás lo verá venir de ti.

\- ¡Dije no Ani, ella me agrada! Además no es tu estilo esperar tanto tiempo, ¿seguro que Leia no tiene nada que ver con eso?

\- A ver, ¿y que planean ustedes dos contra su hermana ahora?

Los niños brincaron desde donde estaban, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la profunda voz de su padre, el cual los observaba con una sonrisa divertida por haberlos dejado tan asombrados, habían estados tan inmersos en su conversación que no habían escuchado los pasos del hombre, el cual para suerte de los pequeños solo había escuchado la última frase de la pequeña.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Hola pastelito _._

Padmé sonrió corriendo rápidamente con los brazos extendidos a su padre, el cual no dudó en cargarla mientras depositaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla y con su otra mano despeinó cariñosamente el cabello del niño rubio mientras lo saludaba.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera de la cama a estas horas, eh pequeños conspiradores?

\- Esperándote, digo, no te habíamos visto en todo el día...

Dijo Anakin en una afirmación que en realidad sonó como una pregunta y mientras ambos hermanos soltaban su mejor sonrisa inocente, Ben los miro a ambos antes de negar divertido.

\- Esta bien niños listos, la compraré por hoy, pero es tarde y mañana hay escuela, ahora vamos a la cama.

El niño siguió a su padre por el pasillo, el cual todavía llevaba a su hermana menor en brazos y la niña no paraba de parlotear, contándole todo lo que había hecho en el día con la señorita Rey.

Mientras tanto el rubio soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, _gracias Padmé, salvados una vez más por el factor ternura..._


	5. ¡Esto es guerra!

**¡Esto es guerra!**

Rey se encontraba en la clase de ballet de la pequeña Padmé.

Rodeada de finas señoras y un pequeño grupo de niñeras, observaba a la pequeña versión morena de Shirley Temple en la comoda sección para mamás en el salón de baile.

La pequeña era talentosa y se veía realmente adorable en sus leotardos rosa, pero Rey no prestaba atención al estar perdida en sus pensamiento, pues habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había llegado y no había tenido avances verdaderos con los otros dos niños Solo.

Había logrado que Anakin dejara de ignorarla por completo para dirigirse a ella con frases cortas y monosílabos, seguía sin existir un acercamiento personal, pero era como si el niño simplemente aceptara su presencia. _Bueno, eso ya era algo..._

Con Leia era otro caso, casi no tenía contacto con la adolescente y cuando sucedía era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. _Debia encontrar una manera de ganarse su confianza..._

_"Beep, beep, beep"_

Rey vio sorprendida la llamada entrante en la pantalla de su teléfono, venía del colegio de los Solo, salió hacia el pasillo de manera apresurada para atender, el colegio no la llamaría si no fuera importante.

\- ¿Hola?

_\- Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con la señorita Rey Kenobi?_

_-_ Si ella habla _._

_\- Señorita Kenobi, habla la secretaria de la directora Erso._

\- ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Pasó algo con los niños?

_\- Todo está bien, señorita Kenobi. Pero, debido a usted se encuentra a cargo de los niños, está citada a la dirección para discutir una situación irregular que ocurrió el día de hoy con la señorita Leia Solo._

¿Qué? ¿Tenía que ir al colegio de los niños por una citación de Leia Solo? No había visto nada parecido en su historial. Había esperado algo así de Anakin, pero jamás de la señorita perfecta.

Debia hablar seriamente con la mayor de los Solo y esta vez la tendrá que escuchar.

**...**

Leia Solo no podía creer dos cosas, la primera, estaba sentada fuera de la dirección esperando a que llegara la niñera de sus hermanos. La segunda, iba a ser castigada por algo que ella no había hecho y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Todo por culpa de la idiota de Annie, ¿cómo había permitido esto? _Ella ni siquiera le agradaba..._

_"Que caos lo de hoy, mi mamá me hubiera asesinado por eso. Eres la mejor Le xoxo" - Annie (1:20 pm)_

_"Por qué no estás clase L?" - JJ (1:20 pm)_

_"Escuche a Cruella decir que estabas en la oficina de la directora, es cierto?" - JJ (1:22 pm)_

_"Ugh, realmente alguien la soporta? Súper F" - JJ (1:23 pm)_

_"Estás en problemas por su culpa?!" - JJ (1:23 pm)_

_"L responde en cuanto leas esto!" - JJ (1:23 pm)_

Leia bloqueó su teléfono y se pasó las manos por el rostro desesperada. Nop, ni siquiera iba a abrir su bandeja de entrada, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con nadie en este momento.

¿Acaso pondrían un reporte en su expediente? _Oh no, eso no podia pasar,_ tenía un expediente perfecto, incluso su asistencia era perfecta, no había perdido clases más que la vez que le habían sacado las amígdalas en el 7mo grado.

Su padre no se podía enterar de esto, era algo que podría esperarse de Anakin, pero no de ella.

\- ¡Hola Leia!

_Oh no..._

Su hermana pequeña agitaba la mano que no tenía tomada a la niñera al otro extremo del pasillo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior nerviosa cuando la joven mujer estuvo frente a ella y bajando el rostro evitó con todas sus fuerzas el contacto visual.

\- Hola.

La rubia apretando con más fuerza su labio inferior, solo respondió con un movimiento de mano el saludo de la seria señorita Kenobi.

\- Entrare allí y Padmé se quedará contigo mientras hablo con la directora ¿entendido?

Leia se sonrojó violentamente, estaba avergonzada, _le había hablado como a una niña..._ pero mordiéndose la lengua solo asintió, sabía que no estaba en condición de responder en este momento.

Después de dos toques, la niñera fue recibida por la secretaria de la directora Erso y desapareció detrás de la puerta de la dirección.

Padmé que estaba sentada a su lado, sacó un sándwich de su pequeña mochila y lo comía plácidamente mientras agitaba sus piecitos que no tocaban el suelo. _Genial, también había interrumpido la rutina de su hermanita, era su hora de almuerzo._

\- ¿Eshtas en pobemas?

\- No hables con la boca llena _._

La mayor se cruzó de brazos, respiro profundo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, la pequeña que trago mirandola divertida antes de volver a hablar.

 _-_ Sip, estás en problemas _._

**...**

Rey quedó en shock al escuchar que Leia Solo había sido conseguida por su profesora con una caja de cigarrillos dentro de su mochila al finalizar el tercer periodo de clases.

_"Se que usted es nueva, soy amiga de Ben Solo desde antes que Leia naciera, ella es una buena niña, no es la clase de estudiante que encontrarías fumando a escondidas..."._

Había dicho la directora Erso.

_"Ha pasado un tiempo difícil, sus notas siguen iguales pero sus profesores me cuentan que se ha estado juntando con una estudiante difícil, cuando le pregunte si los cigarros le pertenecían lo negó, pero tampoco me dijo de donde los había sacado. Es la primera vez que la niña está en esta oficina por algo malo, no colocaré nada en su expediente por esta vez, pero debe decirle a Ben que si algo como esto se repite tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto"_

La conversación con la directora se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la niñera mientras estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto dejaban atrás el colegio. Por lo menos Poe no había soltado ningún comentario...

Rey aún no había conocido a su jefe en persona, pero era responsable de darle a conocer esta situación.

¡Hola señor Solo! Soy la niñera de sus hijos ¿sabía que su hija mayor fue encontrada con una caja de cigarrillos en el colegio? Fue un placer conocerle señor, nos vemos luego.

_Simplemente genial..._

La niñera notó que Leia también estuvo nerviosa durante todo el viaje en el auto y aún más una vez hubo dejado a Padmé en su clase de claqué.

El pequeño Anakin por su parte parecía disfrutar la tensión de su hermana, con una expresión burlona que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando estaban comiendo.

Una vez terminaron su almuerzo en el restaurant del club campestre, el pequeño le dio un último sorbo a su bebida antes de dirigirse a la niñera en un tono de inocencia.

\- Señorita Rey, en el parque están unos amigo, ¿podría ir allí mientras espero a que sea la hora de la clase de tenis?

La niñera volteó al área de juegos al aire libre al lado del lugar, para encontrar a dos niños de la edad de Anakin jugando naipes, ella los había visto antes en su clase de tenis.

Realmente el niño le estaba regalando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su hermana mayor, y lo estaba disfrutando. Eres malvado pequeño... _y voy a aprovechar eso._

 _-_ Claro Anakin, solo mantente donde te pueda ver, te llamaré cuando sea la hora de tu clase.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano el cual sonrió más al levantarse de su asiento, y una vez estuvo en las espaldas de la niñera caminando hacia la puerta del lugar, se volteó para gesticular sin hacer ruido.

_"Disfruta tu charla, Barbie"_

La mayor entrecerró sus ojos y bufó ante la actitud infantil de su hermano que le había sacado la lengua, _mocoso..._

\- Ok, son las 2:27 y Poe debe venir por mí como en 15 minutos para estar en mi clase de francés, así que hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres?

Rey suspiró ¿De verdad la niña iba a seguir actuando de esa manera?

 _-_ Leia, lo que dijo la directora es algo serio, dices que estás muy grande para tener una niñera, bueno, pruébalo comportándote tal.

\- Yo sólo... en serio lo siento, ¿Ok?

Leia bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de tu falda

\- Leia, tendré que decirle esto a tu padre y si voy a hablar con él me gustaría tener tu versión de los hechos.

La mayor de los Solo levantó la cara escandalizada con los ojos cristalizados, toda la fachada de dureza se había ido, solo quedaba la niña de 15 años que era.

\- No señorita Kenobi, no le diga a papá, no me dejaría salir hoy, por favor. Fue solo un error tonto, no volverá a suceder, ni siquiera...

La rubia se detuvo en seco, en su desesperación había estado a punto de decir la verdad pero una vez más se la había callado.

\- No quiero regañarte Leia, de verdad, quiero estar de tu lado... podríamos incluso tratar de ser amigas _._

Rey sonrió comprensivamente a la niña con los ojos llorosos, estirando una de sus manos aprentando una de de la niña sobre la mesa.

 _-_ ¿Amigas, tú y yo?

\- ¿Por qué no? Los 28 son los nuevos 15, créeme.

La niña le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

 _-_ Y que tal si, como prueba de mi amistad te confieso que la directora por ser la primera vez que ibas a dirección, decidió no colocar nada en tu expediente de vida.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron esperanzados y le devolvió el apretón de manos a la niñera.

\- ¿En serio? Oh gracias a la fuerza...

\- En serio, te salvaste por esta vez. Ahora es tu turno de ser mi amiga.

Leia asintió lentamente armándose de valor antes de hablar.

-No eran míos, eran de Annie Thomas, ¿está bien? Es como "súper popular" y se la pasa con chicas de años mayores que no me agradan, por su cumpleaños le dieron una caja, pero su mamá es súper estricta y si la encontraba con eso iba a ser un gran problema. Ella tuvo la idea de que ya que no tenía a nadie que me revisara, se la guardará hasta su fiesta en la tarde y si su mamá la veía siempre podía decir que era de alguien más. Pero la "genial idea" se arruinó cuando se me cayó la mochila mientras arreglaba mis cuadernos frente a mi profesora de lengua. Suena estupido, lo sé, yo ni siquiera sé porque acepte hacerlo...

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a la directora?

\- ¿Estás loca? No me agrada realmente pero no le podría hacer eso, es como el cliché de chica popular. Acusarla sería cometer un suicidio social, a nadie le agrada una soplona.

\- ¿Y si no te agrada por qué irás a su cumpleaños de todos modos?

La niña Solo suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Todo el mundo irá, absolutamente todos. Yo... se siente bien ser parte de "el grupo", los chicos geniales, ¿sabes? Ser algo más que la "pequeña señorita perfecta". Pero no lo sé, después de lo de hoy quiero ir a esa fiesta y terminar definitivamente con todo, ¡Un placer conocerlos y adiós! Se que suena tonto...

Rey sonrió comprensiva a la rubia que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. No había olvidado lo que se sentía ser una adolescente.

\- Entonces, hablemos de está fiesta, ¿Dices que será algo alocado? Porque no pienso dejarte ir a algo de ese tipo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo qué...?

\- Debo hablar con tu padre, pero tal vez podría decidir hacerlo mañana, de todos modos suele llegar hasta altas horas de la noche.

La cara de la adolescente se iluminó totalmente ante la respuesta de Rey.

-¿En serio señorita Kenobi? ¡Oh gracias, gracias...!

\- Ey, detente pequeña, solo con si me convences de que esa fiestas será segura, no te dejare ir de lo contrario.

\- ¡Totalmente, será en su casa y su mamá es súper estricta, ella no permitiría eso, ademas la mamá de JJ nos llevara y nos buscara, tampoco nos dejaría...!

Y la adolescente continuó hablando y hablando hasta que su teléfono vibró anunciando que había llegado Dameron para llevarla a sus clases privadas de francés avanzado en la mansión Solo.

-Nos vemos más tarde, señorita Kenobi.

\- Mis amigos me dicen Rey.

La niña sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

\- Entonces, nos vemos más tarde Rey _._

Rey sonrió satisfecha una vez se había ido la mayor, levantó la vista hacia el área de juegos donde Anakin jugaba cartas con los otros pequeños, realmente este día no había sido tan malo como ella habría esperado. _Dos de tres pequeño, ahora voy por ti._

**...**

Las horas habían pasado, ahora después de haber terminado de colocarse la máscara de pestañas y de finalizar su maquillaje con el labial rosa viejo que le había traído su madre de París, Leia Solo se encontraba saliendo de su habitación para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la desagradable Annie Thomas.

_\- ¡Ay no! Ese gato no es sincero. No hables con ese gato, ese gato con sombrero. Hace demasiados trucos, no le prestes atención. Ya tú sabes lo que hizo en la última ocasión..._

Leia se detuvo en el pasillo sonriendo con nostalgia para si misma al escuchar la voz de la niñera a través de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana menor, _el gato con sombrero viene de nuevo,_ ella también había amado los libros del _Dr. Seuss_ cuando era pequeña.

_Al final no había sido tan desagradable tener a Rey después de todo..._

La chica iba a seguir su camino cuando tropezó en el pasillo con el pequeño Anakin que venía saliendo del cuarto de baño, el niño rápidamente escondió las manos detrás de su espalda.

 _-_ ¿Qué haces con el bicarbonato, mocoso?

 _-_ Qué te importa, barbie, ¿No deberías que estar en una fiesta?

Iba a responder al insolente menor cuando su teléfono zumbó.

_"Afuera!" - JJ (8:57 pm)_

_-_ Tienes razón, no me importa... mocoso _._

La rubia siguió con su camino no sin antes voltear los ojos, si el niño estaba tramando algo se arreglaría con el luego, pero ahora tenía un lugar a donde ir.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y una vez en la puerta principal fue sorprendida con la imagen de su padre hablando con la madre de JJ en la ventanilla del auto, _¿por que estaba aquí? Solía llegar por lo menos una hora más tarde._

Una vez que el Audi de la mamá de su mejor amiga desaparecía, vio que su papá atendía una llamada de teléfono y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa sin haberla visto aún. La joven quedó perpleja, ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¡No!

\- No, dile que necesito ese contrato terminado para mañana a primera hora si o si, te llamaré luego, está bien, adiós... ¿Nada que decirme, señorita?

Oh no, su padre estaba muy serio y había cortado una llamada del trabajo, el jamás cortaba una llamada del trabajo. _¿Por qué había hecho eso? Pero si la señorita Rey no le iba a decir aún... ¿acaso le había mentido?_

\- ¿Qué? Pero papá, la fiesta, yo... ¿Por qué? ¿Que acabas de hacer?

\- ¿Te parece poco el hecho de que hoy fuiste llevada a la dirección porque te encontraron con una caja de cigarrillos, señorita? No, tú te quedarás en casa y hablaremos.

_¡Lo sabía!_

Leia palideció sin que nada más saliera de sus labios y sintió una punzada de rabia en su estómago, _¡Le había mentido para ganarse su confianza! Pero que tonta había sido ¡La niñera le había visto la cara de tonta!_

\- ¡No me puedes hacer eso!, no puedo simplemente no ir papá, todo el mundo irá a esa fiesta, ¡yo debo ir papá!, ¡no es justo!

\- Dije que no señorita y eso es definitivo. Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que paso hoy?

Esto realmente estaba pasando, probablemente había acabado su vida social, adiós reputación. La rubia estaba hecha una furia mientras su padre la miraba expectante.

 _-_ ¿No piensas responder?

Leia le lanzó una risa indignada y negó con la cabeza. Estaba más allá de molesta.

 _-_ ¿Acaso te importa, papá? Digo, no te importó mi versión antes de decidir que no iba a salir.

\- Leia, por favor...

\- ¿Por favor papá?, si de verdad te importara, ¡me hubieras escuchado antes de no dejarme ir!

\- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu versión ahora y no quieres decir nada.

\- Bravo, denle el premio el padre del año, está escuchándome. Wow, dime papá, ¿que se siente llegar un día relativamente temprano del trabajo solo para castigar a tu hija? No debe caberte el orgullo en el pecho de la excelente labor que realizas.

Ben Solo respiró profundamente al escuchar los sarcásticos aplausos de la adolescente, no sabía si habían sido las palabras o su tono acusador los que le habían generado un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago.

-Controla tu tono conmigo, señorita.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Anakin recibe por lo menos una llamada de la dirección por semana y tú no haces tanto revuelo por eso ¡Pero recibes una por primera vez EN LA VIDA de mi parte y pierdes la cabeza!

 _-_ Tal vez sea por que a Anakin no le han encontrado una caja de cigarrillos en la mochila del colegio. Leia, puedo entender que estas creciendo, pero existe un tiempo para todo y tu no eres así...

\- ¡Oh no papá! No me sermonees, no pienso escuchar que todo tiene su tiempo en boca de la persona que me tuvo a los 19 años ¡Tu realmente respetaste tus tiempos papá!

\- Eso fue bajo, incluso para ti.

\- No, ¿sabes que es bajo, papá? No tener ni idea de lo que sucede en esta casa y aún así intentar jugar a ser padre y actuar como si todo estuviera bien... al menos mamá siempre sabía lo que sucedía en esta casa.

La rubia se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pero su molestia y orgullo no iban a permitir que se retractara. Para Ben escuchar esas palabras y la carga de ira en el tono de su primogénita fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

 _-_ Muy bien, si así es como quieres actuar ahora, dame tu teléfono y vete a tu habitación, estarás castigada hasta que decidas ser una persona razonable.

La rubia negó la cabeza con rabia e indignación mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mano extendida de su padre y le dio la espalda caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ben se dejó caer en el mueble de cuero del recibidor una vez escuchó el lejano portazo de Leia entrando en su habitación.

_"No me encargaré de darte tu merecido Ben, un día de eso se encargarán mis nietos"_

Eso le había dicho su madre un día mientras peleaban cuando tenía la edad de su hija, y que ironía tan grande que se haya cumplido con aquella que había heredado su nombre. _Odiaba que esa mujer siempre terminaba teniendo la razón..._

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar pero lo lanzó sobre el sofá ignorandolo. Frotó con fuerza sus palpitantes sienes, podía sentir como empezaba una gran jaqueca. Pero ni siquiera el dolor de cabeza se comparaba al desastre de emociones que sentía en ese momento, _ni a lo mucho que le habían dolido las palabras de su hija._

**...**

Leia Solo nunca se había imaginado que iba a caer tan bajo al estar de pie ante la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor, detuvo su mano insegura antes de tocar, pero terminó haciéndolo de todos modos.

 _-_ ¿Qué haces aquí, barbie?

\- Relájate niño, vengo en son de paz.

El rubio la miró dudoso desde la puerta entrecerrada donde sobresalía su cabeza, antes de abrirla en su totalidad para permitirle el paso y volver a tomar el control del videojuego que había abandonado para dejarla entrar, _y que definitivamente no debería de estar jugando pasada su hora de dormir..._

\- Entonces barbie, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Por qué crees que necesito algo?

\- ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí?

Leia bufó ante la mirada burlona que el niño pequeño le daba sin apartar realmente la vista de su videojuego. _¿Realmente valía la pena la humillación?_

 _-_ Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me escuchaste.

\- No me quedo realmente claro barbie, quiero escucharlo de nuevo.

\- No lo diré de nuevo mocoso.

\- Suficientemente bueno para mi.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos con una mirada molesta hacia el pequeño, pero la sonrisa de este solo se ensanchó aún más mientras pausaba el juego dejando el control a un lado.

\- ¿Y que será eso tan urgente que hizo que la señorita perfecta ignorara su castigo para acudir a mi?

Una punzada de molestia creció cuando las palabras de su hermanito le recordaron la razón de su castigo.

\- Quiero ver a la señorita Kenobi fuera de aquí.

\- La señorita Kenobi ¿eh?, ¿Que te hizo la niñera? La última vez que las vi parecían las mejores amigas. Además, ¿Que ganó yo con eso? Después de todo, si papá castiga a uno nos castigará a todos, no querrás ser castigada ¿cierto?

El pequeño le sonrió divertido, de verdad el mocoso lo estaba disfrutando. Pero la rubia ya había llegado muy lejos para retractarse, y no podía hacer esto sin Anakin.

\- Anakin, no dejarías atrás la oportunidad de hacer correr a la niñera, esta vez me encargaré de papá si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Sigo sin escuchar ofertas...

La rubia bufó.

\- Bien, te ayudaré en tus planes para sacar a la niñera.

\- ¿Y...?

\- Te daré el 30% de mi mesada.

Murmuró molesta la mayor.

\- Que sea el 50% y tendré helados ilimitados en la cafetería del colegio.

\- El 25% y los helados, es mi última oferta.

\- Trato.

Dijo el niño complacido, estrechando la mano de la mayor.

\- Te hubiera dado el 50%.

\- Y yo lo hubiera hecho por el placer de sacar a la niñera. De hecho ya tenía planes...

Anakin corrió hasta su cama, sacando debajo de ella una caja de zapatos repleta de diversos artículos bien conocidos para ella, revelando así el plan hasta ahora oculto del pequeño. La mayor negó divertida jugando con el cabello del niño.

\- No tienes remedio, enano.

\- Nop, bienvenida al equipo, la señorita Kenobi no sabrá que la golpeó.

\- Oh señorita Kenobi, esto es Guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que hasta aquí llega la línea de la historia que ha sido publicada en fanfiction, las próximas actualizaciones la iré colocando en ambas plataformas.
> 
> ¡En el próximo capítulo veremos finalmente como se conocen la señorita Kenobi y el señor Solo! 
> 
> ¿Qué tal te ha parecido hasta ahora? Dejalo en los comentarios...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hello habitantes de la galaxia!
> 
> Mi historia está ubicada principalmente en fanfiction, pero he decidido unirme también al mundo de AO3, así que... Enjoy.
> 
> Besos, la autora se despide...


End file.
